


Physically and Emotionally

by thusgalanthus



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M, Male My Unit | Byleth, Milk and Teach, My Unit | Byleth Twins, Nonbinary My Unit | Byleth, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21839548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thusgalanthus/pseuds/thusgalanthus
Summary: Dimitri knocks out one of the twins during an episode by accident and everyone has to hold back the other who currently wants him nothing but dead. There is a lot that Teach can turn a blind eye to but the only one allowed to hurt his sibling is him.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth, My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan
Kudos: 16





	Physically and Emotionally

**Author's Note:**

> this is just inspired by https://twitter.com/guessibetter/status/1171011829851721729 and uhhhhh yeah... but me and friend have our professors go by Teach and Milk cause they didnt trust anyone enough in the beginning to give their real too similar names... Jeralt is very good at naming just look at Byleth and Bylith

It took both Sylvain Felix and Claude to pry Teach off of Dimitri who laid there gasping for air until he regained himself and began slowly getting to his knees to inch closer to Milk, when Teach saw this he broke free again to get between the bastard that hurt his sibling (possibly killed. No. No, they can't be dead this wasn't how it would happen) and their unmoving body.

“Don’t touch them!” Teach drew his sword readying to strike if he pressed forward any further.

Dimitri paused, he had never been one to freeze at the threat of being cut open but this was his beloved’s brother… “Please” his voice strained from being choked and cracked with worry “Please tell me they're okay please tell me I didn't… didn't-”

“Kill them?” Felix asked folding his arms 

“Wouldn't be a surprise you break everything else you touch”

And at that moment Felix felt air rush past his face as the sword of the creator buried itself into the stone wall behind him

“You shut your mouth they aren't dead! they can't... they-” he started to tremble. Claude slowly went over to him and shook his arm to retract the blade and pulled Teach into a hug trying to help him calm down “Merci? Any good news?” he looked down towards her while running his fingers through Teach's hair. 

Mercedes was silent as the sigils lit up the room “They’ll be okay, just unconscious.” the light faded away as she looked up at them. “We’re going to need to transfer them to the infirmary though” she stood up and dusted off her dress “Could I get help moving them?”

Dimitri took a step forward only to freeze once more when he saw one of Teach’s piercing green eyes shoot open to give him a look colder than any blizzard from his home. His voice was muffled by Claude’s shoulder but it was clear enough. 

“Sylvain. You take them” The redhead looked between him and Dimitri, he was upset too, but angering the man who regularly snapped steel lances by accident? Not something he wanted to do. But Dimitri just nodded at him allowing Sylvain to freely move and very carefully pick up his old professor “Sorry Milk but let’s get you somewhere more comfortable” he quickly followed Mercedes out of the cathedral. Teach took a deep breath, pulled away from Claude's grasp and headed towards the exit.

“Will you send for me once they recover?”

He stopped turned and continued giving the cold look to the prince “No I will not.” he said sounding like he was at his limit “You won’t see them again, you won’t touch them again. Not if I have anything to do with it “ not even waiting for a reply he turned around and left being followed by Felix shortly after.  
Claude sadly looked at Dimitri “He’s just scared… we all are a little bit right now” Dimitri looked down at his hands before tightening them into a fist “I deserve it” he turned back to the rubble pile  
“Dimi-” Claude started before being interrupted by a very gruff “leave me” from the blonde. He sighed and went to catch up with the others.

It was the third day since Milk was knocked unconscious, Mercedes threw around the word coma but Teach knows better.  
They're part dragon they're healing that's all it is. He walks with Claude to the infirmary he's talking but for the life of him he can't focus on what he's saying, all that's running through Teach's head is about how he could have done something could have turned back time…

"-each… Teach… Byleth" The whispered name finally snapped him out of it they had stopped walking and Claude had a worried look on his face.

"Stop that" 

"What are you talking about?" Teach asked acting dumb, he knows. Claude knows him too well.

"You're beating yourself up, it was out of your control" he doesn't know how wrong he is about that "you're also strangling the flowers to death you worked hard growing those be nice" Claude touched his hand.

He noticed how hard he was holding the flowers and loosened his grip frowning a bit when they started to droop. Claude took his other hand and kissed his knuckles "I have to go check our intelligence reports I'll come get you in an hour, okay?" he asked waiting for Teach to nod before kissing his cheek and heading to gather the reports. Teach started to walk towards the door when he noticed something shift on the other side and looked down to see the monster prince sitting on the floor.

"I really wish you would give up, it makes me sick to even see you" 

The prince looked up at him Teach could see his eyes were puffy and bloodshot… who knew monsters could cry.

"I only wish to be here when they wake if they want me gone afterwards I will not argue"

This is the third time Teach and Dimitri have had this encounter and at this point it was getting old.

"Why do you think you have the right to be by their side after what you've done"

Dimitri looked away from Teach's unforgiving gaze.

"They… loved me, they've said so, and I feel the same…"

"I have no right but I want to stay by their side it's what they'd want despite better judgment." Hearing this Teach made a face.

He's known about his siblings feelings, long before they even accepted they had any, but for things to turn out this way…

"You love them?" He scoffed.

"Is this what's to be expected of the love of a beast? You hurt them! You and your cursed strength!" The prince looked back to him and seemed as though he wanted to say something before being interrupted.

"They're the only family I have left and you almost took them from me!" He was white knuckling the flowers again they were never going to stand straight at this point.

"You still have Dedue, Sylvain, Ingrid, and Felix but we have only had each other and they almost-" he felt tears well up and cursed those pesky emotions in his head. He was too distracted and bleary eyed to notice Dimitri stand up and step in front of him.

"I'm so sorry" the prince whispered before pulling him into a hug. "I'm sorry I hurt you like this it would have destroyed me if I had done further harm and I would have begged you to kill me"

Teach buried his face in the cloak, grateful that Milk must have been stealing it away to wash it regularly, as he lost control of his emotions.

"I love you as if you were my brother and I can only hope one day when things are better and this is long behind us that you'll see me the same" He patted Teach's back awkwardly at first before becoming more comfortable with the action and rubbing circles on his back "I would never intentionally hurt them or you and would rather die…" 

"I'll do my best to try and control my strength from now on"

Teach wanted more than an 'I'll try' but that would probably be all he could give. He rubbed his head into the cloak trying to smear snot into the fur out of spite. And they were silent like this for a short moment before a voice came from the room making them both freeze. 

"So are you two going to kiss and make up or…"

Teach was the first to rush in to hug his sibling as Dimitri slowly stepped inside.

"On second thought, please don't, I don't need you to seduce my boyfriend away from me" Milk laughed and hugged Teach back tight then swiped the flowers from him "are these for me?" 

"Yeah… sorry about the stems I-"

"These are beautiful you did such a good job growing them it's amazing" They smiled at him and cupped his face rubbing away the remaining tears "Thank you By"

Dimitri patiently waited not wanting to interrupt their moment before he made eye contact with Milk and they held out their other arm.

"My heart, why are you standing so far away from me?" They put as much hurt into their voice as possible. 

"Beloved… I'm sorry" The prince started to sniffle before coming to their other side and letting himself be pulled to them. 

"It's fine it would take more than a love tap to take me out of the game" They kissed his forehead "I just hope Teach didn't beat on you too badly" The other two laughed awkwardly at that. Milk shrugged neither of them were dead so it didn't matter too much they leaned back and yawned.  
"I'm starving but I feel like I could sleep for another five years"

"I think you've slept enough you have responsibilities too you know" Teach flicked their nose with his thumb getting an insulted look in return followed by a chuckle from the prince.

"I'll fetch us all dinner if you'll go let Merci know about our patient" he wiped his face kissed Milk and nodded to Teach before heading out.

"I hope you weren't too awful to him."

"I tried to choke him to death. I don't trust him. "

"He just needs time to heal he's a good man once the war is over you'll see" Milk smiled and patted his face.

"If you want me to allow him to stay you'll have to compromise"

"...no"

"Claudes a sweetheart!"

"I don't trust him as far as I can throw him"

"Bylith"

"I can throw him a long distance Byleth"


End file.
